Unreachable Pain
by Leopardstripe
Summary: A heart touching story of Fox on an adventure to save Krystal. Who knew a couple of ghost wolves would help, but with a black pelted wolf named Midnite, he's got all the help he needs. Fox may have reached his limits, but can he continue?
1. Unreachable Pain

**Chapter 1 - Unreachable Pain**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Fox, nor any part of it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fox could run no more. His body simply couldn't handle it. His lush, silky pelt underneath ragged clothes was wind ridden and in disorder, showing just how much and perhaps how fast he had been running. He stumbled over his own feet, unusual since he had always been very controlled to where he was going. But he had run himself to the very end of his strength. The bloody trail he had left behind was only the beginning of it.

The fox's once proud head and tail were held low. A long, cold shiver ran heavily across his spine, and Fox stopped dead and raised his eyes to look about. It was only then that he realized that she had come a lot farther than she intended to. He had never been to these lands, known as the dead lands, but he had heard of the ghosts who haunted it. He took a deep breath and kept going, shivering for reasons more than the ghosts.

Fox found himself before a large stump, grey with death. It smelled of just that: death mixed with rot. Even to Fox's foul tastes, it disgusted him. The stump looked like some kind of dead, bloated animal. He crawled onto it and curled up as tight as he could. His fluffy, disordered tail curled over his muzzle, hiding his face from view.

His tainted heart may still be beating, but just barely. Truth be told, feared and respected by so many, he was slowly dieing.

So alas, the story was as this. Fox had been lead here...to this "dead land" that would become his grave. Could this really be where it would all end? After all he'd been through, could his story really come to its close here and now? Maybe, it was now the time for waiting.

A long, painful howl rose out of the dead trees, splitting through the deathly silence. Fox was not alone in the land of the dead. The howl song continued, crying for hope, for life, for anything. But the wolf did not howl for herself, rather she howled for the one who had been more troubled than herself. The song faded in tragic sadness, the last note the only one sung for the wolf herself, asking for help.

_**"You seem much closer to death than the last one."**_ The voice had no identifiable source, for it rang only in Fox's head, and it's cold amusment of the pain was chilling. _**"Yes, you are very close, though your physical being is strong. I guess I admire you both, having myself died without a love. His heart is as light as yours, and yet it has long stopped beating for himself."**_ Deciding that it wouldn't be to much of a hassle to pull out an easy form, from the ground thousands of glowing white dots quickly connected into the hazy vision of a sparkling ghost. She was young, or so she appeared, and though her paws touched the ground, leaving no mark nor did they make a sound. "_**Tell me, are you troubled?"**_

Fox, lifting his head weakly to look upon his company, saw nothing but thin air. Most beings would have been frightened by the sound of a voice in their head. But not him. He was too far gone in misery. So when he heard the wolf's voice, all he did was listen quietly. He had heard it's howl. He had heard her desperate note, her pleading. As the ghost came before him, he lowered his ears. "**I'm so tired... living is so hard when my heart is so weak."**

He paused, sitting up so he could speak more clearly. **"Her name was Krystal. She was like a love, though I did not act as one myself. I left her for her own safety, but I couldn't help it. They were after her, and there's no going back. They took her, probably far away from here, to somewhere unreachable."**

Fox's eyes closed as he remembered the scene. His heart throbbed and a tear slipped from his eyes. The cruel, heartless figure that had grabbed Krystal instintly. It looked much like a fox itself, but it was untelling.

The pain in his large wound bled, dripping to the ground constantly. The pain should have stopped his tears, but it only slowed them slightly so that he was not gasping for breath.

_**"Ooh, look. Fresh meat."**_ A glowing spectre materialised not far away, glowing violet eyes scanning the area. She scowled at the faded ghost, a blaze of indigo-pink flames curling suddenly up from her coat. The flames licked in slow motion, more like trails of smoke than fire.

_**"Midnite, do behave. You've been hogging all the good ones recently."**_ The white ghost stepped forward, her glowing trails following her lazily. Addressing the younger-looking ghost, her eyes roamed over Fox. _**"Another heart-broken one?"**_she sighed, sitting beside the stump. She met Fox's eyes, the violet glow brightening the dark lands. _**"Why are you in my lands, you scavenger?"**_She smiled widely, showing her pearly white teeth. _"__**Wolves that come here to not live long. This is where they come to die. Are you going to join us, little one?"**_

Fox closed his eyes as the second ghost came forth. **"My appologies..." **He opened his eyes now just in time to see the ghost wolf's disgusting form. Not that he cared. **"In all honesty, I know not why I came here. I had no choice... I couldn't go farther than this death land." **Fox lowered his head in shame.

Midnite, black ears pressed flat against her head, turned to Fox, eyes flickering over him. _**"You can't stay here you know."**_ Her voice was not accusing, angry, anything, just some sort of quiet concern. She noticed that his side was bleeding, and she couldn't help but be reminded that she and Fox were so alike in some ways. She herself had been guilty of leaving when needed. But that memory was one long since faded and pushed away in her mind.

Another wolf, Fox not knowing if it were a ghost, approached the three, looking at them with crimson eyes. But his eyes were soft and gentle, looking calm from where he stood. The wolf, known as Evan, licked the blood from Fox's wound, causing little pain, but also very soothing."**I failed to keep the one of which I had forever given my heart to," **Fox remarked quietly, his voice sounding rough.

As much as it would hurt to take the life this fox, Evan had felt bad for his suffering. **"Fox, I know this pain,"** were his first words, and he didn't need to tell him that it was someone he knew who had caused Fox's misery. **"No... I can't take this... I am gone... my heart is gone... my..."**

Another voice cut into his mind. When Fox heard the voice again, he realized that it was inside his head. _"Fox... Fox..."_ He starred wide eyed at nothing, thinking he must be going crazy. It was the soft voice of Krystal, and the last words she spoke to him before she was taken away. _"Remember all you have lived through. There is always a way out if you don't panic. You, only you have the strongest heart to protect yourself against what others may have deemed impossible."_

_

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

_


	2. Lost And So Confused

**Chapter 2 - Lost And So Confused**

* * *

Fox sighed deeply, staying still while Evan gently licked his wound. After hearing Krystal's voice again, he felt courage enter his heart, and the pain fade away slowly. **"You should go find her," **Evan said, seeming to know how Fox was feeling. Fox, not knowing what to do and where to go, leaned back. He looked over at the other wolves, looking at their barely visible pelts.

_**"Tell you what, why don't you both go kill things and leave me to rest in peace? You're both going to be dead anyway in a few years, best make the most of it,"**_Midnight sneered. Of course, if she was still alive, she'd be after the treacherous wolves who'd give her pain. She knew exacty how Fox felt inside.

Fox gave the white ghost wolf a smile as he straightened himself, regaining his posture. It was rare that he would lose it like that. But at the ghost's words, Fox could not help but snicker and shake his head. Evan, perking up, looked into the sky, seeing that night was ahead. **"I fight not by honor. No... I give what I recieve. You do not know this male as I know him.** **Yoruda, the coward who must've tooken Krystal, ran from his pack. I used to be friends with him, but he betrayed his pack just as much as be betrayed me. And plus..."** Evan smirked to reveal his fangs as he grinned sweetly to himself. **"I have outlived those who fought by honor. Such idealistic things are simply in place so that those who are stronger in mind may prevail over those who know nothing but fang and claw."** That might have been what set Fox apart from most fighters. He used such tactics that didn't depend so much on strength and size...rather, he used strategy.

However, when the ghost spoke about the Honovi, Yoruda's old pack, Midnite let flow a burst of laughter. The sound was pretty and very female... but something was wrong with it... something. _**"What a fool! This ghost is to think he knows so much!"**_ Midnite kept laughing a bit more, but then quieted herself. Though her voice was still held with humor. _**"My dear Evan, I do not know what all you know of the Honovi, but I can tell you I know more... of both the pack and its Alpha's. I watched the Honovi rise from nothing in lands far from these. You say the pack goes no where? You are either wrong or just stupid... or both. Puppies are being born, members are loyal and their warriors are strong. They need not grow any stronger. Not every pack seeks to completely dominate... such is not the way of a neutral. The Honovi is far from second rate. It is a powerful pack often underestimated. Let someone stand up to them... it wouldn't be the first time I get to watch the Honovi's enemies fall."**_ She chuckled, in a much better mood now. Strange as that was.

Fox turned to Midnite, his wound in less pain than before. **"I'll have to find the Arwing before I can go after her. The travel will be easier and alot faster." **He bowed to the ghost wolves, thanking them for their helpful words. **"Remember Fox. His name is Yoruda," **Evan reminded him, beginning to fade into the shadows of nightfall.

But then again, Fox didn't even know who Yoruda was. The male hadn't been in this area very long at all so he was in doubt he could find him. But even if they did... it didn't matter much, as long as Krystal was safe. If Yoruda were to do something harmful, Fox would make him suffer as much as he himself did. But Fox wasn't really worried. He is, after all, Star Fox.

Evan sat and watched contentedly as Fox stood and walked, half limping, away. He didn't have anything to add so he simply smiled in contented agreement. However, he didn't know if Fox would make it back alive, which worried him. He himself were a ghost, but only part ghost.

Stars shined overhead, gently twinkling along with the light of the moon. Beautiful, it was. A light wind blew, making the trees sway gently, the grass around him waving in a delicate, liquid movement. Fox sighed, a green-eyed gaze lingered upon a northern streaked sky. Crimsons bled into deep pinks and purples. While oranges washed smoothly into gallant golds and yellows. The waves of depression hadn't waved over him in days, which were kept inside.

Not to long after he continued traveling and the sun shined like the stars over the horizon...

Wow. He had managed to get himself lost. But, then again, did it really matter? Fox didn't really have a desination, for he was just searching. He walked in at a very slow, comfortable pace.  
He came to a crystal clear stream, the water trickling melodically. He followed the water along the bank, his ears twitching nervously. It was a very serene place... Peaceful and yet too quiet. The birds seemed to have gone silent for awhile. Fox didn't mind it though. He was too alert to know that silence meant possible danger. He was a bit busy feasting his eyes on the sight before him. A little cascade, with water flowing down it's rocky surface. At the base of the land form, there was a beautiful pool of clear water. And, was that fish he saw? Great! Some food at last!

Smirking to himself, Fox looked at the slow moving water. _Steady now... _He told himself as he got in position to snatch one. He watched as one large brown fish came close to him. In a flash, he pounced... And missed. He grabbed nothing but water, and came to the surface sputtering and coughing. **"Oh, the heck with fishing!" **

Fox shook off, looking once more at the brown fish before walking away in disgust. He wasn't a good fisher himself, and wasn't use to hunting for food. Unaware that he had exited the dead lands and was now walking the borders of a large desert, Fox stopped and looked around wide eyed. It _was_ getting warmer every step he took, and before he found a desert, it was strange to him.

He swallowed to clear his throat before walking into the deep, red sand of a desert, still clueless of where he was to go.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
